


Just watch me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chanyeol watches, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Will add tags as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun is happily in a relationship with Chanyeol but he craves a little more. He manages to convince Chanyeol to watch from a chair while he has sex with other exo members, and each of them have their own kinks and wants.





	Just watch me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I'm going to do all of the members or what, but rn I'm really excited by this idea so I'm just gonna write.
> 
> 1/22/2018: I'm sorry for all of you sudden new followers, but I won't be finishing this story;; Please enjoy the one-shot!

At first Chanyeol was just confused. He was thinking Baekhyun wasn't satisfied with his love. They had lots of good sex and they had it pretty often. Baekhyun had never gone to sleep unsatisfied, even if Chanyeol was half asleep himself. But there they were, discussing Baekhyun sleeping with other men. 

"I don't understand." Chanyeol was saying with a frown on his face. 

"I know." Baekhyun responded gently. "That's why we're discussing it."

"Okay." Chanyeol nodded slowly, always open to talking things out but still wearing a frown. 

"Okay." Baekhyun sighed. "I don't want to break up with you or humiliate you or anything at all like that. I love you, Chanyeol. And you always satisfy me, no matter what. You know you do."

"I do." Chanyeol smiled, his ego stroked. 

"What I'm proposing is a cuckold." Baekhyun said slowly. 

"What is that?" He frowned. 

"Where a guy watches his partner get fucked by other guys. It's safe and consensual and just purely for fun. That's all it is." Baekhyun explained. He reached over and gently took Chanyeol's hand. "Listen. If you say no, I'll be okay. I won't be offended and we won't talk about it again. But please just think about it. It could end up being a lot more fun than you'd think."

So Chanyeol, while he was still confused and a little worried did think about it. For the next few days during practice he looked around at the band members and wondered if he would be okay watching them fuck his boyfriend. Did he have the confidence to watch that? Did he want to? He was so unsure. But Baekhyun wasn't. 

The second day he slowly became a little more comfortable with the idea. Baekhyun brought it up again, explaining they could have set boundaries and things like that. Chanyeol was starting to open up to the idea and finally, he got Baekhyun alone and told him yes. As long as he told him before hand and he could be there to watch, yes. 

And the first one Baekhyun decided upon was Yixing.

Lay was such a sweet, unaware, cheerful hyung that he almost seemed innocent. People underestimated him because of how new he was to Korean language and life. And they really just didn't appreciate him enough. Baekhyun didn't. But he wanted to. 

Chanyeol learned that when Baekhyun asked him about it Yixing thought it was a joke at first, but then he was completely on board after a little explaining. Baekhyun was more than happy to drag him and Chanyeol to their shared room and get started right away. 

Of course it was weird at first, seeing another man making out with his boyfriend and sitting next to him on the bed and holding his body. It had taken a lot of work for Chanyeol to get Baekhyun to notice him and then actually date him. And Lay got into his pants just like that? It was a little frustrating. 

Chanyeol gulped as Lay's dark eyes flickered over to him as he turned his head and mouthed along Baekhyun's neck. His dark eyes watched Chanyeol over Baekhyun's shoulder as he kept kissing, then smirked and lifted Baekhyun's shirt off. 

They had agreed on the boundary that nobody would talk to Chanyeol because that would just make it way too weird for him. But now, watching Yixing mouth down Baekhyun's chest, Chanyeol was starting to think maybe kissing should be against the rules too. Watching Baekhyun lay back and sigh as the Chinese beauty kissed at both of his nipples was kind of hot. 

Yixing guessed right on target with all of Baekhyun's weaknesses, which were his nipples, his sensitive thighs, and lots of reaching back to squeeze handfuls of his butt. Yixing kissed and teased Baekhyun until they were both breathless and didn't stop there. 

Still fully clothed while Baekhyun was now in his underwear, he patted his thigh. "Sit on my lap."

"Like this?" Baekhyun asked, crawling forward onto him. 

"Yeah, just like that... Put your arms around my neck." Yixing smiled as Baekhyun obeyed and reached down, squeezing both sides of his ass. Then he lifted one hand and brought it down sharply, smacking over his ass to make Baekhyun jump. 

"Is that okay?" He checked, looking between both of them. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun breathed. "Do whatever you want to me..." Him and Yixing shared a look of tenderness and warmth and lust while Lay pulled his underwear up so roughly the tight fabric pulled against his asshole. 

Yixing slapped him again, and again and kept going until his ass was bright red and Baek was struggling to keep holding on to his neck. One of his big hands held Baekhyun's waist and the other quickly smacked over one single cheek to terrorize it. It was bright red and jiggled every time Yixing hit it in a pleasing way. Baekhyun's little gasps of pain bloomed into low moans and finally Yixing decided to stop and tug Baekhyun's underwear off. 

Chanyeol looked on jealously at Baekhyun's leaking erection and decided to take notes. Specifically the way Lay's expression stayed perfectly composed as he slid his finger down Baekhyun's twitching head and shaft. He looked so experienced. So sure of what he was doing, as he stroked right down to the balls while Baekhyun shivered. The way he looked up and pushed his fingers in Baekhyun's mouth, then wiggled them expectantly as the younger stared in surprise. Baekhyun then sucked easily, hugging his neck and tasting his own pre-cum on the long fingers. Lay watched for a while and then drew his fingers out and moved them down between Baekhyun's thighs. 

So Baekhyun reached down, lifting the hem of Yixing's shirt and flipping it up and off quickly. While the long, slender fingers pushed inside of him he slid his hands down Lay's perfect abs and leaned down, letting out his tongue to help him with feeling. Lay smiled and watched as Baekhyun licked hungrily over his belly button and the surrounding muscle. His fingers worked inside of the vocalist the whole time, occasionally earning little gasps and groans against his golden skin. Baekhyun quickly was stretched wide with three digits and was pushing back into the contact. Lay's movements were slow but crushing as he pushed hard against Baekhyun, making him almost squeak at the stretch. 

"Yixing, please, I'm so hard..." Baekhyun breathed, practically drooling onto his chest as he gazed down at the bulge in Lay's pants. "Please fuck me... doggystyle?"

"That's what you want?" Lay smiled, removing his fingers and opening his pants easily. He shed the rest of his clothes and Baekhyun grinned as he saw his prize. 

Lay's cock was exactly what you'd expect. Like him it was tall, and very pleasing to look at if you were into that kind of thing. A fine specimen and a pleasure to behold. Baekhyun grabbed it like a joystick, earning a look of surprise from Lay. "There's no way," Baekhyun breathed, "I'm letting you out of here without getting my mouth on this." He planted a hungry kiss on the head, and Lay seemed to relax a little. 

Watching Baekhyun give Yixing head was probably the embarrassing thing Chanyeol had gotten hard to. Just the way Baekhyun's lips stretched and a little frown graced his expression before he peeked hopefully up at Lay was so hot. He sucked loudly and let all of the wet, sloppy sounds be heard to Lay who was covering his mouth with a hand, his expression composed but just a bit red. Clearly he had never gotten sucked off like this. 

And then Baekhyun slid down, far down so his nose was pressed to Yixing's belly just like he had practiced with Chanyeol. Watching Yixing go even redder and ask if it hurt him sent a hot rush of warmth through his body right down to Chanyeol's dick. 

Baekhyun was gorgeous, and watching him give head to an equally gorgeous, blushing but neutral faced hyung was insanely hot. He was on his hands and knees now and Lay was straight up on his knees. 

Baekhyun reached down and grasped one of Lay's hands, and brought it to his hair, so Lay gently grasped his hair. So Baekhyun pulled back. 

"You know how you just spanked me hard enough that I'm going to bruise for the next few days?"

"Yeah, sorry-"

"I want you to fuck my throat like that. And pull my hair, hyung." Baekhyun was hoarse. 

Lay hesitated but he didn't argue, relaxing a little and letting himself do what he badly wanted to. He grabbed Baekhyun's hair properly with both hands, gripping deep at the roots and pulling Baekhyun's head all the way back down again. Using his big hand on the back of his head he kept him there, he held Baekhyun until he gagged so he would get used to it. 

And then he really used his head, holding it like a toy and bringing it down over his cock like he owned it. Baekhyun was gagging and his lips and chin were wet with saliva, but Yixing just kept thrusting his cock in. 

Occasionally he would pull Baekhyun off, and strings of drool would connect his lips to Yixing's proudly standing member. Baekhyun would pant and drool right onto the bed and get ready for when Yixing would spring into action and cram his mouth full with his dick again. 

Chanyeol's cock was throbbing in his jeans, so he fished it out and palmed over the head to satisfy himself while Baekhyun choked on Lay's cock some more. He had a perfect view of the show sitting in a chair by the window. Baekhyun's ass was towards the pillows of the bed and Yixing was on his knees at the foot of the bed. 

He could easily hear the wet, gushy sounds coming from Baekhyun's mouth as his cheeks and throat burned red from being used rougher and rougher. Little grunts and moans poured from him as Lay's fingers jerked in his hair and he used his head roughly, his breathing uneven. Lay was clearly enjoying himself, gazing down at Baekhyun heatedly. One hand dropped down and hung by his thigh while he gathered Baekhyun's hair in he other and fucked his mouth over his cock, a low moan leaving him. Baekhyun was so relaxed and just let him, his eyes drifting shut as he concentrated and even sucked a little. 

"Do you want hyung to cum?" Yixing breathed as he watched Baekhyun. "Hyung wants to cum very badly."

Baekhyun's brow furrowed and he let out a low whine, looking up. Chanyeol knew just what he was trying to say: he wanted it in or on his ass. 

Yixing let him off and crawled forward while Baekhyun slowly turned around, panting. Lay gave his wet cock a few strokes, nice and slick from the sucking. "Are you still prepared enough?"

Chanyeol, helpful as ever and badly wanting to see this, opened the nightstand he sat by and fished out the bottle of lube. "Here, just use some of this."

Baekhyun wiped his mouth and nodded, licking his lips and peeking back as Lay caught the lube and turned it to squirt some between Baekhyun's cheeks. 

"One is so red and the other is perfectly clean..." lay murmured, gently touching his abused cheek and earning a low moan. Then he smiled and patted his clean one gently. "Get up on your knees."

Baekhyun licked his lips again and quickly lifted his ass up, turning his face towards Chanyeol but looking back up at Lay from where his face squished to the mattress. He was clearly just starting to realize that Zhang Yixing was about to fuck him. He curled his fingers tightly in the blankets, a wide grin spreading over his face as he felt the cockhead push to his asshole. "Yixing..." he moaned, biting his lip. 

Yixing bent down low over his body. "Yes?"

"Fuck me, please... I've been waiting for this for so long." Baekhyun confessed, hiding his face in the pillow. His loud moan was still easy to hear as Yixing sank in, penetrating his ass slowly and filling him up as he groaned. Little hints of pain flashed across Baekhyun's face but every time they were chased away by hot rushes of pleasure evident on his face. His knuckles turned white as he gripped at the sheet and his thighs wobbled, knees shifting restlessly beneath Yixing's pushing weight. 

He finally bottomed out and Baekhyun felt it, and gave his ass a little wiggle. Yixing was about the same length as Chanyeol. Maybe a touch longer and a hair thinner. Either way every cock was different, and Baekhyun was just getting a feel for Yixing's. 

"So that's where you get your magic powers from." Baekhyun panted, looking back. "Every unicorn needs a horn."

"Don't bring EXO into this!" Lay sputtered, going red again.

"There are better ways to shut me up." Baekhyun giggled, and then jerked with a gasp as Lay rammed inside of him. "A-ah! Lay-hyung..."

Lay started thrusting into him and as he got more comfortable he let himself get rougher and rougher with Baekhyun's ass. His hips smacked against Baek's bright red cheek and the pale one as the bottom buried his face between his arms and kept his knees locked. Despite that his hips wobbled and jerked and shifted with every sharp thrust Yixing inflicted. 

Baekhyun was groaning into his pillow and weakly struggling to pull it into his arms. His slick red cock bobbed between his thighs, fully in Chanyeol's view as his thighs shook from Yixing's force. Chanyeol badly wanted to grab it and stroke it, he could see how strained Baekhyun was and knew it probably was burning. But it looked too good for him to get involved with. Like high quality porn you had to pay for. 

Lay's puffy black hair swept and quivered in his eyes, fighting back when Yixing stroked it away with a hand. The rhythm of thrusts was not helping it stay out so Yixing just ignored it, eagerly fucking Baekhyun with his hair in his face and lips parted wide so he could pant freely. Watching him fuck was like watching him dance - captivating and mesmerizing. His sheer strength and stamina was evident and paying off in all of the best ways. His thighs, ass, back, arms, and shoulders all moved perfectly as he moved overtop of Baekhyun's body. 

Watching Baekhyun bottom to another man was fucking Chanyeol up in all of the right ways and kind of messing with him. What if he enjoyed this way too much? His cock was drooling a little in his palm and tugging at the head wasn't satisfying him anymore. He kept playing with himself quietly, swallowing hard and propping up his head on his hand supported by the armrest. 

Baekhyun gave a particularly harsh moan and Lay reached down and grabbed his hair. One arm swept under his waist and the other bulged as he pulled Baekhyun up and twisted his body to his own, kissing him deeply as his hips snapped his cock inside of his ass. Baekhyun panted harshly against his lips and struggled to kiss back, letting out a weak sound as Lay's hand palmed at his straining, wiggling cock and finally gave it some attention. 

His strong hand stroked as he kissed him, Baekhyun's cockhead peeking out from his fingers with every stroke down. Lay wasn't even really moving his wrist, just his hips. Every smack into him made Baekhyun's hips jerk forward into his cock. And Baekhyun was clearly weak for it. He kissed back as best he could, his cheeks almost as red as his cock as he was fucked from both ends. Watching Lay's bulging arms constrict around Baekhyun's small body was doing things to Chanyeol he'd never felt before. Emotionally and physically. 

Baekhyun finally broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, twisting back to face away from Yixing and reach back to feel his arms and waist. His head rolled back with a cry as he finally came, come shooting over his stomach and coating Yixing's fingers in sticky, warm ropes. Yixing stroked Baekhyun until the bottom shuddered, and then he grabbed his hips and only needed a few more seconds before he also moaned and buried himself deep in Baekhyun's ass as he came. 

Yixing quickly caught Baekhyun before he could slump forward, and the two shared a breathless little laugh. Yixing gently pulled out and asked if Baekhyun was okay, being gentle and checking over him like a good hyung. 

"I'm fine, hyung... Thank you..." Baekhyun insisted breathlessly, smiling and nervously peeking over at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly, still holding his dick. "We have to do that again." Baekhyun laughed and smiled up at Lay who also looked content and pleased with the experience.


End file.
